Zettai Akiramenai
by xXVampHimeXx
Summary: After defeating Kami Ammy is at the Celestial plains and is feeling lonely same with people in Kamiki village. This is a read and find out story and this is my first so there maybe OOC please R


Hello everybody wats up this is my first Okami fanfiction I had an idea so I just had to it was 2 tempting please be nice I hope you read the summery cause you wont get this that much I think but idk well R&R and maybe OOC and this is my first time!!!

oh yea Issun if u please

Issun: yea whatever xXVampHimeXx doesn't own us

* * *

Zettai Akiramenai Chap1 Strange Gift and Meeting Again

~Celestial Plains~

Amaterasu was laying on the grass napping. "Amaterasu wake up I have food for you."

Ammy's ears perked up and she lifted up her head to see Waka above her. "Bark!" was all that came out Ammy's mouth. She started to her wag her tail and looked off the edge of the Celestial Plains down to Kamiki Village._ If only I could down there...... _

~Kamiki Village~

"Do you ever think about coming home Issun?" Oki asked. "You kidding me I would rather not!"

Issun Replied. Oki was away from the north visiting Issun and seeing if he would go back for awhile but he kept refusing to go back. They were at Sakuya's tree, Sakuya was just listening to their conversation (more like eavesdropping). " Do you think of Amaterasu?" Oki asked bravely, Issun not thinking replied "Shouldn't it be 'When don't you think of her'" Oki surprised. "So little bug you have developed feelings for Amaterasu." Issun snapped back to reality "Wait that's not what I what meant I mean we were always together so its lonely, I mean it has been for awhile now Since furball has slain Kami." Sakuya little surprised he didn't flip out that she said something. Oki looked at the sky, "Do you think she can come back I mean who knows what's happening there." Oki was right could she come back,in all there minds they prayed she could.

~Celestial Plains~

"You want to go visit everyone don't you?" Waka asked Ammy. Ammy didn't say anything just whined a little letting him he was right. "You know you can right?" Ammy's ears perked and she looked at him with surprise. Ammy really happy jumped on Waka and started licking his face.

"Okay alright please stop licking me." Waka's face was red after Amaterasu got off. "Well we better get ready to go then." Waka still blushing. One of the residents there at the Celestial Plain grabbed Ammy. "Hey Amaterasu you can go in a human form. That would probably be better, so here take this." The stranger gave Ammy a pendent and put it around her neck in seconds she was human. " I can speak?" Ammy was now able to talk. "Good now don't keep your friends and Waka waiting." The Stranger waved. "Bye and Thanks!" Ammy now a human ran towards where Waka was getting ready to go. _How could she just start licking me_. Waka sighed and looked behind him and saw a human girl with white hair and red markings, her kimono was a little too exposing making Waka blush again. "A-Amaterasu that you?" Waka asked stuttering. "Yes its me could you not recognize me, and do you have a fever?" Ammy put her hand on his forehead. "No I could recognize you its just you surprised me I'm used to you being a wolf." He stated he looked at the top of her head and saw ears. Looking on the backside of her he saw a tail. "Can you still use the brush techniques?" Waka asked worried. Ammy used galestorm. "Does that answer your question?" "Yes, yes it does."

~Kamiki Village~

"Issun!" Issun looked at the direction of the thing that was calling his name. In moments two hands grabbed his small figure and held him. Oki and Sakuya were just a little wide eyed. "Oki are you blushing?" Sakuya asked him. "No of course not!" looking away covering his blush. Issun looked at the figure who was holding him. "Ammy!!! Is that you!!!" Issun yelled. Ammy put him down. "Yes its me..." Amaterasu said sheepishly. Issun was speechless from the fact the last time he ever saw her was she was wolf and was going off with that half baked prophet. Issun just stared in disbelief but soon that turned to anger. "Where have you been do you know how long I've waited to see you!!!" Ammy didn't exactly know what to say. "Are you just jealous cause you know she's been with me all this time." Waka said coming from behind a tree. Issun looked at Ammy one more time and just glared at Waka. "Issun isn't almost a year that we slain Orochi! Do they still have the festival?"Issun forgot about that, it was going to be the 101th year of the festival. "Yeah I forgot about Orochi, and I think they still have the festival." Ammy was so happy to hear that she grabbed the first person closest to her and hugged him which happened to be Oki. Then he got death glares from Issun and Waka.

* * *

Oki: please Alice spare me don't make them kill me

Alice: nah I like suffering

Issun: remember xXVampHimeXx doesn't own us

Ammy: and R&R makes more chaps come out

Waka: and vote your fave couple we will also add characters and scenes u want

Alice: Take everyone advise and vote, add, and R&R plus longer chaps (this was short)


End file.
